Locations of Interest on Tiber
The planet Tiber has a large variety of cities and locations. Influence from House Eridanus and the Empire as a whole have both shaped its landscapes, city-scapes, and history. __TOC__ produced by the Sia Morala of the Office of the Trivox]] =Cities= 'Tyr' *(Capital) The Eridanii capital of Tyr has been meticulously planned out to accommodate the cities population boom. Tyr is by far the largest urban sprawl on Tiber, with a current population of 1.5 billion people. The city is home to the House Eridanus Exchange (HEX) stock market, the headquarters of the Eridanus Imperial Bank, and many House Eridanus governmental offices, including the Offices of the Triumvirate. Tyr is built on top of the pre-Scream ruins of Mesop. The city is located on the coast next to the estuary of the river Vena and lays sprawled out over the valleys of the Vena’s branch rivers.Commuters within Tyr make use of the city’s well funded public transport system, made up of gravtrain lines and ferry terminals. Smaller barges transport people, and goods over the many canals that flow through the city. Large container ships sail from the harbor along the coast, and upriver. The city is known for its abundance of recreational parks filled with cultivated jungle flora, and also for its skyline of dark, slender skyscrapers. History In 2892, a recovering HEX and rising commodities values left the Eridanii with an abundance of ambition and resources. The damaged Tiberum was no longer able to keep pace with the massive demands of the sector’s economy. That year, the Triumvirate authorized funding and commissioned Countess Eridanus Jade Constantine to construct a new capital. The Countess set about the assemblage of experts to assist in the new city’s construction and planning. Urbifex Fornax Syksson Oluwalade was among the best structural engineers of the age, and she was tasked with building the foundations of Tyr atop the old ruins in a way that preserved the old city below. Lord Electrical Engineer Triangulum Corelvic Dorn devised a new form of solar array capable of being integrated into the transitways throughout the city as well as the exterior faces of large buildings. And lastly, Meret Lyra Ibram Welmira assisted the project as an aesthetic designer and consultant; her greatest contribution was Darkwater Station, now Tiber’s largest spaceport. 'Cuore di Tyr' *Government District Located near the first conflux of the river Vena on the western bank, the government district houses the Offices of the Triumvirate, and many other Eridanii departments. The Cuore is the most expensive district in the city. Many important noble families in Tyr own relatively small, but staggeringly expensive manors along the canals of the Cuore. Buildings in the Heart of Tyr are made of bleached stone, contrasted with darker accents. No building is higher than six stories, and they are built in a distinctly Venician style. The streets are wide and contain decorative canals, used for transporting nobles in gondola-like boats. The entire district is surrounded by a wall of black stone, 30 ft high, topped with colourful jungle plants. The gates in this wall are the only entrance point into the Cuore, and every Noble and worker is identified before they can enter or leave. 'Battito Cardiaco' *Stock Trade District The Battito Cardiaco is the largest financial district on Tiber, located south of the Cuori di Tyr. It contains the largest stock market of the House Eridanus Exchange, and is the primary location for stock trading in the Empire. The Battito is made up of typical darkly coloured Tiberian skyscrapers, and contains a large artificial lake. The large skyscrapers house many hotels for visiting stock traders, and are filled with restaurants, theaters, shopping centres, and other recreational facilities. Most of the tourists are found in this district. 'Porto Vena' *(Harbor of Vena) The cargo harbor of the city, located on the coastline, and the eastern banks of the River Vena. This district contains many harbors for cargo freighters, and the largest spaceport on Tiber, called Darkwater Statio'n. The port is a trade hub for off-planet cargo, transferring tonnes of freight from the dockside cargo hubs to the spaceport, and vice versa. The heavy industry zones are located next to the harbor. 'The Old City of Mesop *(Pre-tech Ruins) An underground maze of water-filled canals, they are the remains of a pre-Scream metropolis, now mostly abandoned. 'The Canals of Mesop' The Canals of Mesop have now been relegated to a tourist attraction for those with an interest in the pre-Scream era. It is also common to see couples on romantic trips around the waterways. Only the canals under the centre of Tyr are maintained as a tourist attraction, the rest are overgrown by jungle plants. 'The Old Mesop ruins' Further into the underground city lie the ruins of Old Mesop. These ruins are mostly abandoned. No power or utilities are present in Old Mesop, and most of the ruins are flooded, or overgrown by Tiber’s jungle flora. The ruins are home to a number of poisonous plants, and ambush predators. Old Mesop is regarded with great superstition by the locals. Serfs tell horror stories of the monsters and lawless people that live in the dark, flooded hallways of Old Mesop. The ruins are periodically checked for structural integrity by construction crews to prevent Tyr from sinking into the marshy ground. 'Aurem' *(Gambling and Entertainment) The largest inland city on Tiber, Aurem is built on hills in one of Tiber’s dryer highlands, and is unique in that it has no natural water connection. However, the Dita d’Oro canals crisscross the land linking the city and its surrounding farms back to the major arteries of the planet. The cities economy is made up of tourism and agriculture. The casinos of Aurem are famous around the sector and attract millions of tourists despite the dryer, less-than-picturesque landscape, especially during wet seasons as people travel to Aurem to escape Tiber’s monsoons. The large periodical influx of tourists cause the economy of Aurem to change with the seasons. Employment requirements fluctuate over the year, and a large amount of serfs leave the city during off-seasons as their lieges temporarily rent them out to the plantations in the surrounding towns. 'Aurem Strip' *(Gambling and Entertainment) The Aurem Strip is the prime tourist location on Tiber. The Strip is many miles long and meanders through the city like a slow-moving river. Lights from the Strip provide constant illumination during the night, covering the city in perpetual twilight. The largest casino on the Aurem Strip is an exact replica of the Empress Eridanus Eridanus Juliana’s Imperial Palace from Imperial Prime. A pinnacle of pre-Scream and early empire architecture, Juliana’s Palace also serves as a venue for the greatest acts on the sector. The 10,000 person opera house is lined with decadent gold and black columns, gilded furnishings, and plush blue velvet seating. 'Dita d’Oro' *(Canals and Waterways) Canals that connect Aurem to the Tiberian river-network. The Dita is the largest canal network on Tiber, and provides both infrastructure and irrigation to Aurem. The waterworks protect the city from flash floods during occasional wet seasons. 'Colline Fantasma' *(Ghost Towns) During the relocation of the local workforce, large residential areas in the Aurem hillsides are all but completely abandoned. These so-called ghost towns are well maintained during the residents' absence but are also a known hiding place for criminals, debtors, and the other downtrodden of the city. 'Belvista' ]] *(Regional Farming Capital) Belvista is a regional capital, located at the confluence of three rivers, the Pagla, the Paglu, and the Neore. The Neore is the main river, to which the Pagla and Paglu are considered tributaries. The latter flow into each other about twenty kilometers (12 miles) before flowing into the Neore, and the short stretch of river in-between is called the Pagfo. Belvista’s name originates in an imperial expression meaning “excellent view” or “great scenery”, referring to the view of the rivers and surrounding mountains. Local History The first settlements near Belvista were noble estates made primarily by residents of Estuaria looking to build scenic countryside manors to get away from the city bustle or to invite close friends and important guests to enjoy the ample scenic views. Eventually, it became so popular that a small noble town was established, which of course was expanded by a ring of serf residences around it. As the population of the planet and the empire grew, the area around Belvista was prepared for cultivation, and the scenic jungle views replaced by hilly farmland growing Vanessi grass and other staple food crops. The city of Belvista came to serve a million square kilometers of farmland and over a hundred million inhabitants. Spread across these lands are dozens of agricultural settlements reliant on Belvista for administrative and manufacturing services. Noble Centres Belvista has several ‘inner cities’, as a result of its history of having formed out of a number of disparate clusters of noble manors and estates. The majority were centered around the main confluence of the Neore and Pagfo, and have since merged into a single dominant inner city. However several smaller centers still remain disconnected. The noble centres most prominent shared feature is the presence of wide canals, providing scenery, transportation, and privacy for the many opulent manors and entertainment services. Serf Residences Surrounding the noble centres are vast swathes of serf housing. The majority of these are basic serf residences, for those living on the lowest level of Eridanii welfare. However, due to the massive area and population served by Belvista, there are many areas designated for administrative and expert serfs, and thus the level of wealth is more mixed than it might be elsewhere. The clearest indication of this is the presence of many parks, even in the basic areas, so even the basic serfs have some access to retreat into nature when their work schedules allow it. 'Conflux' *(Cosmopolitan Trade Hub) Located at the site where several rivers come together to form the mighty Ptolemy River, Conflux is an important trade center connecting the inland cities. The harbor and spaceport bring together people from all over the sector making the city one of the more cosmopolitan locales on Tiber; it is a great place to find cultures from across Acheron Rho. Conflux is one of the larger urban sprawls of Tiber. The large influx of immigrants from the sector has increased to population to almost a billion inhabitants. The many sub-cities of Conflux are built in between the converging rivers, and are connected by suspension bridges. Most of the people live in large residential arcologies in the sub cities. The high volume of cargo traffic has left Conflux littered with enormous stacks of discarded shipping containers, some of which have been repurposed as housing. 'Ati Permata' *(Noble District) The richest district in the city contains large city manors. Primarily inhabited by Conflux nobility. Built along a pristine bank of one of Conflux’s side rivers, known for its riverside terasses, and coffee shops. 'Cristallo Bridge' The Cristallo Bridge is a 12 lane bridge stretching over the Ptolemy River measuring some 78 meters in width. The formerly named Malnati Bridge stood as a symbol of House Eridanus’ commitment to the continued flow of commerce and trade. Once serving hundreds of thousands of people a day, the bridge was rendered obsolete by the construction of another bridge several kilometers upstream. Since then the bridge has been converted into a cozy public meeting area, filled with parks and shops. The bridge’s midsection has been replaced with a transparent crystalline material to allow visitors to watch the flowing river below. 'Pelabuhan' *(Riverside Harbors) The riverside harbors are built along the banks of the multiple river branches that converge in Conflux. The river banks are filled with smaller cargo ports, storehouses, fishing harbors, and riverside communities. Larger cargo hubs on the Ptolemy banks handle cargo freighters. Each smaller harbor is surrounded by a riverside community, most with their own distinct cultural identity, due to the large amount of non-Tiberian immigrants in the city. 'Bab Katon' *(Little Aomori) A large sub-city that is culturally Aomori, favouring an eastern Asian and Polynesian architectural style. It has a distinct local cuisine, consisting mostly of spicy curries and seafood. Almost every one of Bab Katon’s millions of citizens is armed, as by Aomori tradition. Its inhabitants are known for their numerous fishing harbors, excellent craftsmen, and their distinctly polite demeanor. Bab Katon is often visited by nobles for entertainment, as it contains Tiber’s largest dueling arena. 'Hutan Pecahan' *(Residential Arcologies) A large, elongated island in the middle of the Ptolemy River contains a large number of enormous residential arcologies. Relatively slender, hundreds of stories high, and made almost entirely of glass, these buildings house many of the labourer serfs of the city. The island looks like a forest of giant crystals and can be seen from every district in the city. Hutan Pecahan also houses the largest spaceport in the city. 'Eridania Valleys' *(Picturesque Countryside) Between the jungled hills of Agrestis and the Specula Mountains lays Eridania, an impressive 90,000 square kilometers of cleared jungle, where valleys are filled with smaller rivers, and creeks. Thousands of vineyards dedicated to growing the specialty bred grapes and exotic fruits that were used to make Tiber’s signature wines and brandy. However, due to the sector-wide labour crisis, many of these plantations have been dedicated to less labour intensive crops, such as grains. Many Eridanii nobles call this land home, living in expansive villas with Tuscan architectural themes. It is especially popular with senior noblily looking to retire to the countryside. 'Eridania Plantations' Most of the serfs in the Eridania Valleys work on the plantations. They live in low rise apartment complexes dotted among the towns of the valleys. Plantations are equipped with facilities to process their harvests, and their products get shipped to the trading port in the cities via the irrigation waterways of the Valleys. 'Chrysos Mill' A famous city known for its high fashion, bespoke tailoring, and other offerings of opulence. Trilliant’s Tiberian Facet, Chrysos Villa, is located here. 'Cupole-di-Splendore' The Agrestis Mountains, just 40 km north of the Eridania Valleys, is home to the spectacular and dazzling event space of Cupole-di-Splendore (also known as the splendor caverns, or the brilliant domes). Cooled by the rocks, these caves are a respite from both the heat of the planet’s atmosphere and the constant air conditioning in the cities that battle it. In various areas of the caves sparkling gemstones line the walls, in others iridescent and rainbow-colored stalagmites and stalactites appear to erupt from the ground and descend from the domed ceilings. However the greatest attraction is the main stage, a massive blue and white geode with an internal diameter of half a kilometer, that can seat an audience of 400.000. 'Estuaria' *(Floating Harbor City) At the mouth of the Tiber river, where the blue-green water meets the amethyst seas lies the port city of Estuaria. The Tiber river estuary is enormous, easily reaching 15 kilometers across, and the meeting of river and ocean makes Estuaria a prime spot for fishing, both industrial and for sport. Much of Estuaria’s citizens live in/on boats and floating islands in the river estuary, due to the especially aggressive jungle surrounding the city, which makes most of the land uninhabitable without constant, intense deforestation efforts. Estuaria is the gateway to the planet’s largest river, and connects the numerous cities on the Tiber river to other seaside ports, such as the capital. 'Puerto de Escamas' *(Industrial Fishing Harbor) The harbor district is the life-blood of the city. Millions of serfs work in the cargo docks, industrial facilities, and fishing harbors. The ports are closely packed with storehouses and factories. Workers live in the Pueblo Flotante, and commute to the Puerto by ferry or gravtrain through the crowded transit ports. Ever since the Synthetic Purge, large sections of the harbors and storehouses are abandoned and are considered off the radar to the local government. 'Pueblo Flotante' *(Floating City) Due to the hardship of building on land in Estuaria, the city houses millions of serfs in a floating sub-city, to cope with the real estate shortage. The Pueblo Flotante is constructed out of floating islands with low rise buildings, forming smaller communities separated by canals. Enormous cargo freighters have been repurposed as low-income housing for dock workers, while others live in a patchwork of smaller ships, connected by walkways. The locals commute almost exclusively by ferries, and merchant ships peddle their wares to the Flotante citizens by moving in between the city’s boat markets. 'Bosque Urbano' *(Overgrown Districts) After the synth labour became unavailable in the aftermath of the War Against the Artificials, the city was unable to manage the deforestation around Estuaria. Consequently, an enormous part of the city was swallowed by the jungle, while the inhabitants were forced to move into the Pueblo Flotante. The Bosque is considered dangerous territory, and the city forbids anyone from entering the urban jungle. 'Illuneira' A small settlement and the highest on Tiber this settlement holds great cultural significance as it is located at the source of the Tiber river, the greatest river on Tiber. It’s remote location has been even further felt with the move of the capital to Tyr but it still holds a special place in the cultural memory of the planet and is where the highest concentration of religious buildings and influence can be felt, perhaps due to the similarities to the harsh environment of Andophael. It is also rumoured to be the birthplace of Empress Juliana and as a result, it is practically a pilgrimage site for the most religious Eridanii before they engage in great economic ventures. 'Ostia' *(Lakeside Spaceport Hub) Lac d’Ostia is the headwaters of the Po River. The Denari Locks provide a navigable passageway for riverine barges and water ships to step up the waterfalls into the blue waters of Lac d’Ostia. The lakeside megacity of Ostia has the largest spaceport and financial district in the southern hemisphere of Tiber and is the greatest source of lake fish.The spaceport makes the city a gateway to the rest of the Empire for the smaller settlements on the less densely populated southern half of the planet. Ostia encompasses the entire eastern shore of the lake, and has reached a population of 700 million people. 'Terminal Azure' *(Spaceport) The largest spaceport in the southern hemisphere forms the heart of Ostia. Terminal Azure is a major artery for travelers in the Alvero system, and delivers customers to the large financial district in the centre of Ostia. Millions of travelers and traders flow through the spaceport each day. 'Lac d’Ostia' *(Azure Lake) Ostia is built on the eastern shore of the lake with the same name. The azure blue waters of Lac d’Ostia provide a sharp contrast with the city’s architecture of dark, imposing skyscrapers. The many islands in the lake are dotted with separate districts and neighbourhoods. Some are lavish, opulent, and inhabited by nobles, while others are run-down industrial districts. The lake itself is filled with smaller boats, ferries, and transport barges. 'Barrage Luisant' *(Ostia Hydro Dam) One of the most striking features of Lac d’Ostia is the enormous hydro dam that is responsible for the energy generation of the city, and the formation of the lake itself. Built entirely of softly glittering metal, the structure is almost a kilometer across. A system of aquatic passageways called the Denari Locks'allows ships to travel up the smaller waterfalls between Lac d’ Ostia, and the Po River. 'Pertemuan A smaller city coastal town in the southern hemisphere of Tiber, known mostly for its large export in Tiberian hardwoods. Pertemuan is a relatively isolated town, connected to the rest of Tiber via the Terminal Azure spaceport in Ostia or via a long journey by boat. Due to the extremely harsh jungle in the surrounding lands, the city is built in an efficient a utilitarian way. Pertemuan citizens have little in the way of amenities and employment opportunities besides the forestry industry. Pertemuan was the start of attempts to invest in Matyl, the Southern Sea, pre-Scream and the attempted renewal of that project before the War Against the Artificials. The town serves as the only planned expansion to begin construction but remains much smaller than was initially planned. The reincorporation of Demnoph and Yakiyah under Eridanii control has put further expansion on indefinite pause as resources are focused elsewhere. 'Tiberum' *(Crime Infested and Partially Abandoned) Located upstream on the Tiber River, the old capital Tiberum is now a shadow of its former self. Known as the most dangerous city on the planet, it is rife with crime and illicit, undocumented business. The HEX crash of 2874 doomed many building projects and patricians of the city never recovered. Remnants of the opulent old city remain only symbolically, all official business has left for Tyr. Rundown housing blocks for workers stretch for miles under a grand canopy of trees, subversive crime syndicates preying on the un-indentured peasants. 'The Vault' The old safe at the heart of the Eridanus Imperial Bank before the bank was moved to Tyr and dispersed to other secure locations. The Vault is now a comedy club in the city of Tiberium. Ownership of The Vault is constantly in flux and is given to poor and hapless Viscounts to ensure that the grimy mismanaged feel of a comedy club is maintained. Rumors have it that the club is a recruitment center for the Tax Breachers, the clandestine Eridanii mafia. 'Tributaria' Tributaria would be an unremarkable satellite city of Tiberium, were it not home to the infamous Borsorosso. At the Red Market, also known as the debtor's market, danista can sell the debt they own, effectively selling the services of the debitrix who owe it. While the market has been the bane of many, it has saved others from ending up a debitrix themselves. 'Venoa' (Waterfront Tourist Destination) A popular vacation spot this small waterfront city is known for its impressive architecture, and many alleys and passageways that are below sea-level. These small spaces make secluded getaways for those looking to have discreet encounters or to escape the crowds during the annual post-tax day festival. All over the city visitors will notice statues and reliefs of the winged whale, a symbol of the city’s founding family. A dock in Venoa can take visitors to the Stordiz Private Archipelago and the variety of tourist attractions in the region. One can also find House Lyra's main Tiberian Embassy in the city. 'Vienistria' *(Marvelous Architecture) Built on a small spit of solid land in the mouth of the Mirna Delta, Vienistria is a marvel of engineering. As the population boomed after the end of the second civil war the towering buildings began to sway and even bend over the river. Harnessing the way the skyscrapers were arching, a team of engineers supported the mushrooming shape with anti-grav engines and a complex tether system. The result is a wonder to behold. =Non-City Locations= 'Juliana’s Palms' Describing two huge canals the twin systems are located on opposite sides of one of the many bodies of water that connect Tiber’s inland sea to two other bodies of water, making it even larger. One artificial and the other expanding on an already existing channel these systems built with pre-scream technology, supposedly as part of Empress Juliana’s methods to expand the economy on Tiber they remain fully functional and widely regarded as one of Juliana’s greatest achievements on the planet that was her home. 'Lacertiller Cradle' One of the large inland lakes offers the perfect place for the breeding grounds of Tiber’s second most well-known animal, the Lacertiller. Dominating many of the freshwater rivers few locations of Tiber can match the population of this breeding ground. With a population explosion every six months matching the species’ mating season the fierce rivalry among the competing lounge’s is the only thing that keeps the population from causing natural disasters. Nevertheless, the vibrant variations seen at this lake make it a favourite destination for offworlders and locals alike. 'Transport Unit Gateway' (TUG) The planetwide public transport service provides all the transport services needed for easy access between the various cities and within them. Financed by the exorbitantly high tax rate the Headquarters of the TUG is located on a large island in the middle of the large inland sea of Tiber to allow quick deployment of ships to wherever they may be needed. A huge and labyrinthine complex of hallways, garages, mariners, and hangars, it serves as a positive nightmare for any opponent of bureaucracy. To Eridanii, on the other hand, it serves as one of the most sought after apprenticeships on the planet and many high ranking Eridanii have worked on the island HQ or one of the many branch offices at some point on their rise to prominence. 'Camp Teixeira' Camp Teixeira is one of the three main training centers for the Tiberian Planetary Militia. Situated on the largest island in the inland sea and the base for much of the seaborne military training undergone by the TPM is situated from this Island based camp. With the additional benefit of being relatively close to the TUG HQ a constant force is mobilised and ready to seize the stored vehicles there in case of an attack on the planet. Arguments remain over the usefulness of this camp for training given how few other planets have the same level of aquatic reliance as Tiber but the defensive benefits of the training have resulted in the camp remaining one of the main TPM outlets. 'Camp Mixquatol' Another of the three main training centers for the TPM, Camp Mixquatol is situated upriver on the edge of the great Helmsley Mountain Range. The harsh and mountainous environments provide the perfect location for alpine training with the high altitude pushing the physical limits of the soldiers to the brink. Some of the most extreme and ambitious members of the TPM take the challenge to venture into the mountains to reach the point of snowfall, capturing some of the white stuff in special storage cases to bring back as proof of their success. Not only is the journey physically exhausting it also requires a mountain of paperwork to get permission to go. As a result, not many people take up the challenge. The camp is a long boat ride from the major population centres of Tiber and along with Camp Bulutan serves as the point from which the TPM would conduct Guerilla warfare should an invasion occur. 'Camp Bulutan' The final of the three main training centers for the TPM and the only one not directly accessible by boat. Deep in the jungles of Tiber, Camp Bulutan is in a constant battle against the surrounding rainforests and one of the most expensive to maintain. It is the center for the famed guerilla tactics practised by the TPM, with new recruits required to travel through the jungle on fit simply to arrive at the camp. As such it is the least accessible of the TPM main training camps and even when VIP’s visit the travel time takes several hours through obscure and hidden transport lanes. 'Nivillion Sky Whale Sanctuary' The Nivillion Sky Whale Sanctuary is situated across the sea from Tyr on a small island and serves as a refuge for a small population of Whales]. Due to the high presence of humans in the area only a small pod of Sky Whales live permanently on the island, preferring to live away from noisy human settlements. What the Sanctuary specialises in is finding and aiding any Sky Whales that come to harm, whether by human or natural means, and nursing them back to health before reintroducing them to the wild. Sometimes that requires housing the Sky Whales on the island but wherever possible the workers of the sanctuary attempt to retain sky whales in their natural habitat. Owned, organised, and sponsored by the famous and powerful Nivillion family, the sanctuary is a source of pride for many Eridanii nobles and a far greater receiver of charitable donations from them than most humanitarian focused charities. 'The Depths' The Depths are the deepest point of the oceans on Tiber and also the location of the largest concentration of The Empress’ Tears micro-organisms on the planet. Whilst not particularly attractive beyond the other purple oceans of Tiber for a tourist, biologists find the rich environment a microcosm of some of the most interesting and unique of Tiber’s fauna and flora and some of Tiber’s most expensive delicacies are sourced from this unique underwater biome. Difficult to access due to the remote location and large local Sky Whale populations only serve to drive biologist interest and the prices of said delicacies through the roof. Rumours among the Tiberian population report strange creatures spotted down in the depths, there no man-made probe has ever explored (mostly as the government argues it would be an unprofitable venture, to the chagrin of many a Triangulum). These rumours are mostly dismissed as idle serf gossip or possibly hallucinations caused by the concentration of Empress’ Tears. 'Helmsley Range' The largest and tallest mountain range on Tiber several times over. Towering over the surrounding jungles the Helmsley Mountain Range is colossal and serves as the largest variation from the typical tropical environment of Tiber and the only place on the planet where it gets cold enough for snowfall. With settlement being focused on riversides and the coast there has been hardly any settlement even near the Helmsley Range and just like much of the jungle most of the Range remains unexplored. 'Balenawyr' This peninsula in the untamed sea of the Northern hemisphere is the largest population of Sky Whales on the planet of Tiber where the majestic creatures are known to breed more often than anywhere else. Named after the largest Sky Whale ever seen it also marks its resting place. A thankfully natural death Balenawyr was the largest sky whale and a symbol of the natural prosperity of the planet. When its life came to a close it chose this peninsula as its final resting place and in honour of the wondrous creature the peninsula was named after the greatest of their kind. 'Fanahyl Sea' The name of the Northmost of the two populated seas Fanahyl serves as the main connecting waterway between the majority of Tiber’s population. With most of the larger cities being either on its coast or on rivers that feed into this ocean, Fanahyl serves as the beating heart of Tiber’s human population. Thanks to the enlargement of the sea through Juliana’s Palms Fanahyl gained even more importance to the Transport Unit Gateway and its amethyst oceans are always abundant in ships enabling transport between cities. 'Matyl Sea' The much less populated Southern sea has a much lower population than the Northern sea which has made it a destination for the rich of the rich to make their home away from the busier cities connected to Fanahyl. Connected to Fanahyl by Tiājoc’s Gully, Matyl has been the target for further expansion before The Scream but the severe depopulation both after The Scream and the War Against the Artificials has put expansion plans on hold for centuries, with very minimal progress as a result. 'Tiājoc’s Gully' The thin connection between the Northern Sea, Fanahyl, and the Southern Sea, Matyl, Tiājoc’s Gully is a thin passage of water with relatively large cliffs on either side, where the shores of Tiber usually meat the sea at sea level Tiājoc’s Gully is unique in being significantly high in comparison. Renamed after the Vaultkeeper assassinated and avenged by The Blood Eagle in 2892, Vaultkeeper Eridanus Eridanus Tiājoc, by the Vaultkeeper family the blatant naming has been widely criticised as gauche and arrogant. Unfortunately the Vaultkeeper succeeding Tiājoc was legally allowed to change the name to Tiājoc’s Gully due to some obscure legal exceptions and an extensive sponsorship program for the local government of the area and as a result the name change has remained and the original name has been lost to an “accidental” fire in the Vaultkeeper’s record room. 'Pertemuan' A smaller city coastal town in the southern hemisphere of Tiber, known mostly for its large export in Tiberian hardwoods. Pertemuan is a relatively isolated town, connected to the rest of Tiber via the Terminal Azure spaceport in Ostia or via a long journey by boat. Due to the extremely harsh jungle in the surrounding lands, the city is built in an efficient a utilitarian way. Pertemuan citizens have little in the way of amenities and employment opportunities besides the forestry industry. Pertemuan was the start of attempts to invest in Matyl, the Southern Sea, pre-Scream and the attempted renewal of that project before the War Against the Artificials. The town serves as the only planned expansion to begin construction but remains much smaller than was initially planned. The reincorporation of Demnoph and Yakiyah under Eridanii control has put further expansion on indefinite pause as resources are focused elsewhere. 'Stordiz Archipelago' The Stordiz Archipelago is a collection of approximately 300 islands located in the Fanahyl Sea which is only a short ride away from Venoa via boat. The islands vary in size from 1036 to 50 square kilometers. The islands also vary in state of development but many boast a private space designed to hold special events. Decorated with flora and fauna, these islands capture the beauty of Tiber away from the bustle of busy life. The Stordiz Family calls the largest Island home and stories say they acquired the land in 2806 during The Split of A.C.R.E. from The Imperial Bank. Category:Tiber Category:Locations Category:Cities